The present invention relates to a display plaque of the type which may be used as a recognition award to acknowledge a noteworthy achievement in some field of endeavor.
Plaques are, in general, well-known in the art, but have typically been constructed of standard materials such as wood or marble. If a consumer wants a design or trademark displayed on a plaque, the consumer would be rather limited as to how the displaying of that indicia could be accomplished. Different methods include engraving, silkscreening, or painting onto the face of the plaque, or onto a brass or aluminum plate which is subsequently attached to the front of the plaque.